


Good Times in Galar: We Love and Miss Amber

by CrisisofInfiniteMisses



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bestiality, F/F, F/M, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Multi, Other, Sex with Sentient Animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrisisofInfiniteMisses/pseuds/CrisisofInfiniteMisses
Summary: Turning ten marks the start of one's Pokémon journey. For Amber, it marked the start of seven failed attempts at the Leagues. After moving to Galar, she's offered the chance to compete in Galar's Poképhile Championship Challenge. This time, she's determined to gain the title of Champion.A companion/alternate story to DMDrewDragon's Kassi's Good Times in Galar.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Eighth Time's the Charm.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kassi's Good Times in Galar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682507) by [dmdrewdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmdrewdragon/pseuds/dmdrewdragon). 



> This story loosely follows the plot and events of Pokémon Sword/Shield, which is developed by GameFreak and published by The Pokémon Company and Nintendo.
> 
> It is intended as a companion story to Kassi's Good Times in Galar, by DMDrewDragon, though readers should not expect that events between the stories will line up perfectly. Think of it as interrelated but ultimately separate timelines.
> 
> Thanks to FreeSoul for allowing me to play with her character Ellie.
> 
> To preempt someone asking about the title: I created Amber before encountering KGTiG, and repurposed her as a character that could encounter Kassi. Drew encouraged me to write a fuller story about Amber, and I was stuck for a title until I remembered an in-joke at a site I frequent. You see, an Amber happened to be a member at this site, and she departed before I joined. By the time I joined, it'd become common for members to randomly add "we love and miss Amber" to various discussions. This seemed to happen whether or not the discussion was at all related to Amber, or whether or not the member in question had even known Amber. Why? The only answer I have is: we love and miss Amber.

Spring was in the air as I went through the process of cleaning. The smells brought to mind the Pokémon Challenge, and that brought less pleasant memories to mind.

Time and time again, I'd been told I couldn't be a Pokémon trainer. Although I ignored the random strangers, it wasn't so easy to ignore professors, gym leaders, or even Nurse Joys. They may not have been familiar with _me_ , but they knew Pokémon, so their words had greater weight. If I weighed up the probabilities, it was almost certain they were correct. Despite this, I clung to the possibility that I could prove them wrong. That required a fair chance, however, and when my slightest failure was looked upon as proof that my being a trainer was impossible...

I began to meditate, letting the memories fade. The past was immutable, but my future changed day by day with every dollar I saved. I'd learned long ago that I couldn't afford distractions when playing Malena; my income took too much of a hit. As I meditated, I kept on cleaning, and I felt myself subsumed under Malena's personality—a cheerful girl, eager but devious. I knew some of my co-workers played multiple roles, but I'd never seen the need. Whatever the clients wanted, be it virgin, slut, victim, or whatever, I just added that to Malena's framework for the call.

It was not to be, however. Once I felt ready to start accepting calls for the day, there came a knocking at the door. I considered ignoring it; whoever it was couldn't know I was home, but they knocked again, with more impatience this time. I headed for the door, my fingers closing around my staff before I pressed the intercom.

"Hello—"

Letting people call me so I could talk dirty to them had never crossed my mind. When I'd moved to Motostoke following my failed Alolan League attempt, I'd gone to buy a hot chocolate, and a woman in line had heard me, proclaimed my voice 'liquid sex', and talked me into taking a job with her company. There hadn't been many other options—or any at all, in fact—so I'd agreed. Malena's voice was identical to mine, save for my amping up on the liquid sex.

And it wasn't appropriate for those not interacting with Malena.

I coughed, clearing my throat. "Hello? What's your business?"

There was some muffled arguing, before a familiar voice spoke. "It's Leon the Champion, with other parties, to talk with Miss Amber of Kalos."

I transferred the staff to my other hand, placing my freed hand on the scanner. There was a beep, and the door unlocked. "It's unlocked," I said, and I turned away, listening to them walk in. There were three people: Leon, and if the heels and two distinct perfumes were anything to go on, two women. I led the way to the kitchen; it'd be easier to play hostess there.

I heard the chairs scraping, and leaned against one of the kitchen counters. "I have some drinks if anyone wants one?"

"Thank you, but no," Leon said. "Best if we were getting on with business; the Pokémon Championship Challenge waits for no man—or woman for that matter."

"If you're here to make sure I don't try competing," I said, perhaps a little more bitterly than needed, "you've wasted your time. I won't be competing in either version. I'd rather not step in a Diglett hole, and have some idiot claim that's a reason for me to drop out. Or lose to a gym leader first try, and not get a second chance, even though other trainers have taken second and third chances."

There was hurried conversation between two of the parties—Leon and one of the women—that seemed more like an argument about who should respond. I wasn't sure whether Leon had won or not.

"I want the strongest of trainers to do the Challenge; perhaps even take my place as Champion," Leon said. "Though that hasn't happened in five years," he added with a laugh. "I've seen your League record, Amber, and if you'd been allowed to complete any of the previous Leagues, I think you'd have proven your strength as a Trainer beyond any doubt. I've said over and over that if Galar's trainers work together, they could become the strongest in the world. That could include you, if you wanted?"

"What about self-important pricks who complain when I hit them with a misthrown a Pokéball?"

I heard Leon run a hand through his hair, and the touch of flesh against flesh.

"I'll take this one, Leon," a woman said. "Amber, my name's Ivy. I'm the owner of PokéTech Industries—we develop the Pokéballs, Pokédexes, and other technology. PokéTech will supply you with modified Pokéballs that have the same capture rate as any other—but these will lock onto a Pokémon, ensuring you never miss."

I raised an eyebrow. "You're angling for me to join a Challenge; I assume the Poképhile Championship Challenge. Why?"

"Like Leon, I've seen your League record," Ivy said. "If I've understood correctly, you adopted the practice of taking trainers and gyms on with five Pokémon, because your sixth slot was reserved for a Pokémon who communicated the state of battle to you, and this Pokémon also served as a guide around the region. This practice had varying levels of success, correct?"

"If you want to know where to find food, you won't find a better guide than Snorlax," I said, allowing a rueful smile. "Rather useless for anything else, though."

"I can imagine," Ivy said. "I spoke to some of the gym leaders you faced, and formed the opinion that you would've done better with a more appropriate Pokémon as a guide. You don't have nearly the level of fame that a Champion has, but you _have_ earned a well-deserved reputation for sheer tenacity. Therefore, PokéTech Industries is willing to sponsor you in the Poképhile Championship Challenge, as well as provide you with the more appropriate Pokémon."

"Which Pokémon?"

"I had a gym leader confirm my theory, and being that she's the acknowledged Mistress of psychic-type Pokémon, I thought you'd appreciate hearing it from Sabrina."

I stiffened. Sabrina, leader of the Saffron City Gym had ended my Kanto attempts, for reasons she never explained.

<I would have done more harm than good, had I fought you that day.>

"According to your League record, Amber," Sabrina said, as if she hadn't just touched my mind, "none of your attempts note the inclusion of psychic-types in your party, although you caught several. You would've found any of them to be a much more useful guide, had you included them."

I said nothing, focusing on Ivy's excited bouncing. She'd been bouncing in her seat since Sabrina started speaking, and as Sabrina finished, Ivy shot to her feet, heels clacking on the floor as she walked over to press an egg into my hands. I felt movement from within, and the touch of a mind on my own before it withdrew in apparent surprise.

"The egg's close to hatching," I said.

"I figured it'd be best if you could raise her from the start," Ivy said. "She's yours, whether you choose to compete or not. And yes, I'm certain it's a she. Your League record made it clear: you use female Pokémon exclusively, except where the Pokémon are male-only."

I held the egg close, running my fingers over it, feeling cracks spread over the shell.

"I've been personally assured that everything went as planned, although the details are a PokéTech Industries secret," Ivy said, "so don't bother asking; I certainly won't tell you." She leaned in, lowering her voice to almost inaudible levels. "Be sure to train her well; the team says she should be the best possible example of an Espeon."

I'd always liked the Eeveelutions, though they were a bitch to evolve.

"What's your decision, Amber?" Leon said.

I shrugged. "If you or Ivy can figure out a way to halt the protests against me competing, I'm willing."

"Fair enough," Leon said, and the chair scraped as he stood up. "I believe we can do that, but for now I'll leave you to discuss things with Ivy."

"I too should leave," Sabrina said. "I have a long trip back to Kanto. Good luck, Amber."

I showed them to the door, hearing Ivy following me.

"I need to leave as well," Ivy said. "Leon didn't say it outright, but I will. I think you could've earned a Champion title by now, if not for the actions taken by mostly well-meaning individuals. I'm curious to see what you're capable of, and I'm looking forward to being able to brag that my company sponsored the Champion. And please, don't worry about being forced out. As your sponsor, I'll ensure any further well-meaning individuals get told where they can shove it."

"That'd be appreciated," I said.

"I'll be in touch," Ivy said.

I closed the door behind her, balancing the egg with care, and seconds later, the egg fell apart, leaving me with an armful of Espeon.

"You need a name, little one," I said, running my fingers over her coat. The fur was thick but soft, and my fingers ran through it like fine sand. "How does Nona sound?"

Her mind touched on mine, and I sensed her approval.

There were still six months until fall, when the Poképhile Championship Challenge began. Tradition held that one got their starter just as they were setting out on their journey, but with six months head start, Nona and I could practice her being my guide. Perhaps we could even practice battle scenarios.

For now, I needed to feed Nona.

* * *

_Approximately six months later..._

I undid the towel, letting it fall to the ground as I found the side of the bed with my left hand. I ran my hand left to right, putting on clothes as I came to them. I'd never been one to pay attention to clothes; as long as they fitted me, were comfortable, and were appropriate for the activity, society, and weather I found myself in, I didn't worry. However, the Poképhile Championship Challenge was different, and I'd put a lot more thought into what I was wearing.

I was aiming for something enjoyable to look at, while not impeding any of the potential sex to come. Pun intended. A little bit of shopping with Nona had netted me a green corset with decorative dark green lace stitched over the panels, green lace crotchless panties, a green strapless dress with asymmetrical hem, and green elbow length fingerless gloves. When I matched that with a pair of silver heels, it was definitely something to look at—however, I'd learned long ago that Pokémon journeys required decent footwear, and so the heels were relegated to my bag in favour of solid hiking boots.

It wasn't as if I'd be spending much time in places where the heels would be of use, anyway.

Despite a month of practice, the corset was still a bitch to lace up.

<Be glad you practiced,> Nona said. <It's paying off.>

"Not fast enough," I said, slipping into the tight-fitting dress. "At this rate, I'll have it mastered the day before I can't wear it any longer."

<Why didn't you return it?> Nona said.

I turned my back to Nona, giving my head a shake, letting it ripple through my long tresses of deep red. I'd had the bottom third dyed in alternating strips of strawberry-blonde and dark auburn, and until I thought of something better, the plan was to leave it loose, with a green bow tied at the back. "I wanted the corset, and a little difficulty in putting it on wasn't enough to deter me."

<You call the past month a little difficulty?> Nona said, the incredulity in her tone smacking into my mind. <Before the first hour had passed, you were prepared to go and offer a deal to Kabu: he could fuck you however he wanted, as long as he had one of his Pokémon set the corset on fire.>

"I want the bow at the back of my head, rather than the top," I said. "Is it where it should be?"

<The bow's fine,> Nona said. <And don't change the subject, Amber. You also swore more that first day than in the previous five months combined. I think it was rather more than a 'little' difficulty.>

"Fine, a lot of difficulty," I said, finishing up with dressing. "Where're my bag and staff?"

<By the door, where you left them last night.>

As Nona finished speaking, there was a knock on the door. Having secured the place the previous night, I could head straight out, and after grabbing my stuff, that was what I did.

"Amber?" There was a strange familiarity to the voice, but I couldn't place it.

"Yes?" I said. Nona jumped, climbing up my bag before she distributed herself between my shoulder and bag. <Nona, confirm?>

"It's Ellie. We travelled through Alola together?"

<She's truthful.>

"That we did," I said.

My last League attempt had been about two years ago, in Alola. Ellie and I had travelled together for a fair portion of it, until I was forced out. I'd told her to keep going, and she had, all the way to ascending to the position of Champion, which she'd defended for two years before a new Trainer ascended.

"You became the junior Champion of Galar back in the spring, right?"

"I _almost_ defeated Leon," Ellie said. There was well-earned pride in her voice, and I smiled.

"That's quite an achievement," I said. It really was; for the past five years, Leon's team had been near nigh unbeatable, and to come so close to winning spoke well of Ellie's ability as a trainer. "What brings you to my door?"

"Being Junior Champion has its perks," Ellie said. "One of the perks is that I'm informed of who's been sponsored for the Challenge." She halted, and when she spoke again, it was rushed. "I went to Alola after seeing your name." She dropped something into my hand. "I retrieved this for you."

I ran my fingers over the object. It was a short, hollow cylinder of smooth metal. One part seemed bigger, much like a watch would be. "Alola? You got my Z-Power bracelet?"

"The Z-Crystals too," Ellie said.

I slipped the bracelet onto my left wrist, and reached out for Ellie, pulling her into a hug. "Thank you," I said.

I leaned down to kiss her nose, and Ellie lifted her head just enough that our mouths met. She tasted of garlic and onion—what had she had for breakfast?—and I pushed her away gently.

"Naughty vixen," I said, smiling.

"You mean the junior Champion can't kiss the future Champion?" Ellie said.

"I suppose she can," I said, and Ellie leaned up on tiptoes, kissing me again.

When she pulled back, she stammered out, "good luck," and hurried off.

"Nona," I said, ensuring the door was locked. "I don't recall her being interested in women, but it's not like I was looking for any signs she might have given off. Did she perhaps tell me, and I just forgot?"

<No,> Nona said. <You talked about many things during the Alolan League, but partner preferences wasn't one of them.>

"All right; thanks," I said. "Next stop, Motostoke Gym."

* * *

"Are you here to register for the Championship?"

The voice was a feminine monotone; she'd asked that question far too often already.

"Yes," I said.

<She's to your right; she's holding out a clipboard,> Nona said.

I took the clipboard, my fingers running along the sheaf of papers attached to it as I found an out of the way table. There seemed to be at least two dozen papers, and if they _all_ needed filling out...

"Excuse me." The voice was masculine, with traces of a Hoenn accent. "Forgive me, but are you Amber of Kalos?"

"I am, yes," I said.

"I followed your exploits in Hoenn for a time. You did well to get seven badges. Please, allow me."

A chair scraped as he sat down, and the clipboard slipped out from under my fingers. The sound of a fountain pen being used followed, and within a minute, he began to ask me about various things. As I answered, more fountain pen sounds followed. In one of the lulls, I pulled my sponsorship endorsement out, and he took that from me as well.

"Your registration is complete, save for your preferred uniform number, as well as your signature," he said. "If you cannot sign, your fingerprint will suffice."

"I'll go with zero two six," I said, extending my hand. It was easy enough for me to remember that; it was the same as the code to connect directly with Malena. He inked my finger, pressing it to the papers as needed. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, Amber," he said. "I look forward to our match, when you return to Motostoke."

Kabu departed with my registration, and I blinked. Kabu had filled out my registration for me? He came back while I was processing that, placing cloth on the table.

"I believe this uniform should fit you," he said. "Feel free to go try it on. You will need to wear it for all official gym challenges."

"I had a hard enough time getting into my corset this morning," I said, "and now I'm going to have to lace it up _again_?"

"I apologise," Kabu said, his tone dry.

I gathered the uniform up, making my way to the changing rooms. Getting out of my outfit was a far sight easier than getting into it had been. From what I'd heard, the official gym uniform was designed to perform two functions: when you lost a Pokémon during the battle with a gym leader, a portion of the uniform would fade; and your libido would be stimulated in correlation to how much of your uniform had faded, to both make it harder to focus, and to prepare you for the eventual sexual punishment that losers faced.

Despite the bra lifting my tits up to improve the audience's display, it was less supportive than I would've liked. Still, I wouldn't be wearing it for long enough to make lack of support an issue, if all went well. The panties had a high-leg cut, and from the amount of exposure I could feel, it stopped just short of showing anything. The long-sleevey jersey covered more in comparison, even with the cutouts to show off cleavage, stomach and much of my back. The last item was shorts, and I exited the changing rooms.

"Amber? Are the shorts the wrong size?"

"Isn't there a skirt option for the uniform, Kabu?" I said. "Even a mini-skirt would do, quite frankly."

"Shorts show off more, Amber," Kabu said. "You are on display, remember. I believe in the early years, skirts were an allowed option, but the audience responded better to the female competitors in shorts, and so the option of skirts was removed."

I scowled, and pulled the shorts on. The uniform molded to my form, almost like a second skin. "Everything fits," I said.

"Would you like me to send in one of the women to help you with the corset?"

"That'd be appreciated," I said. I bit my lip. "Though... could you clarify something for me, please?"

"Of course."

"During the challenge, must I only use Pokémon found in the Galar Pokédex?"

"I know of no rule that says you must," Kabu said, after a long pause. "However, I would avoid being the one that forces the rule to be made. I bid you farewell."

"Until our match, then," I said, approximating a bow of the Hoenn fashion before heading to the changing rooms. <Nona, once I've dressed, we'll need a private place to call Ivy. It might be worth rethinking my pre-ceremony plans to act on Kabu's information.>


	2. The Origins of the Hat

Where Motostoke Station had smelt of old grease and smoke, Wedgehurst Station smelt of Wooloo. There might have been a hint of cut grass, but I wasn't willing to risk a second breath to be sure of it. Once out of the station, the smell of Wooloo was still present, though now overshadowed by ripening berries, decaying leaves, and an earthy dampness.

<Do all Wooloo smell this bad?> Nona said.

<I suppose we'll find out. The smell can't just be wild Wooloo; there'd have to be some domesticated flocks.>

"There you are, Amber!"

I smiled; Ivy was as bubbly and excited as she'd been that first day. "Good morning, Ivy," I said. "I appreciate you coming out here."

"It makes no difference where we meet," Ivy said. "I can give you stuff here as easily as anywhere else. There's a restaurant in Postwick; my assistant Ruth arranged for a table." Her footsteps faded into the distance.

<Straight ahead,> Nona said.

As far as I knew, wild Pokémon stayed out of cities. Those who wished to capture Pokémon had to explore the Wild Area, or travel along the various routes around Galar. Tall grass always hid an abundance of Pokémon, some of which would run after you if you weren't quiet. While it was possible to travel along a route and not encounter any Pokémon, Route 1 was the only route in all of Galar that required no special effort to avoid encounters. It was also the shortest, being no more than fifteen minutes at a brisk pace between Wedgehurst and Postwick.

The scent of curry wafted through the air. If not for that, Postwick wouldn't have smelt any better than Wedgehurst had—the bleating of several Wooloo proved Postwick had its own flocks.

<To your left,> Nona said. <Ivy's holding the door open.>

Ivy followed me inside.

"May I help you?"

"Reservation for two," Ivy said in a brisk tone. "It's under PokéTech."

Nona snapped out a series of directions, and I followed Ivy to the table. My bag went under the table before I sat down, and Nona jumped onto my shoulder.

<Who else is here, Nona?>

Nona jumped onto my head, turning around. I didn't move until she'd jumped back to my shoulder.

<Our table's in a corner,> Nona said. <It's one of two suitable for four people, with the second being in the other corner. The remaining three tables are for two people, spaced equidistant within the remaining space, and two of those tables are occupied by two families: a mother and daughter, and a mother and son.>

<Are they competitors?>

<The children seem old enough to compete, and I assume the mothers won't compete,> Nona said. <I won't know for sure without reading their minds. Do you want me to?>

<No,> I said. <Reading their minds seems justified if they're attacking us—which they aren't. Show me the children.>

Despite months of practice, all Nona could show me was a series of fractured impressions. Perhaps Sabrina would've been able to tell me why, but I wasn't willing to ask her. The first set flew through my mind, and I pieced the impressions together to form an idea of the son: taller than me, less fit than me, hair a messy green. The second set followed, this time focused on the daughter: her bust was as impressive as my own.

<Really helpful, Nona; thanks,> I said.

The curry of the day was coconut curry; I ordered the spicy variation, while Ivy ordered the sweet. Nona wasn't in the mood for curry, and just had a bowl of plain meat. Once the waitress left, Ivy got straight to business.

"As you know," Ivy said, "captured Pokémon in excess of your carrying limit live in boxes. Pass me your Rotom phone."

Each region had what was essentially a massive Pokémon ranch, divided into sections. These sections were metaphorical cubes where Pokémon could do as they pleased—fly, run, swim, and all that—but they couldn't leave without their trainer's say so, and so everyone had begun calling them boxes. Upon registration, each trainer was awarded with a section on the ranch of their home region, and they could buy additional sections if they desired, though I'd never met anyone willing to pay the exorbitant cost. Each section cost a nominal fee of five thousand Pokédollars a year, which paid for the ranch's upkeep, and for staff to collect Pokémon the trainer had marked for release back to its native habit.

"I'm not looking forward to going to a Pokémon Center every time I want to retrieve Pokémon," I said, holding my Rotom phone out.

"PokéTech has developed the Box Link," Ivy said. "It integrates with the Rotom phone, allowing trainers to retrieve Pokémon wherever they are. Stopping at a Pokémon Center to change your Pokémon is a thing of the past." There was a whispery sound, metal gliding over cotton, and I picked up my Rotom phone, putting it back in my pocket. "You should find it much easier to sort through your Pokémon, since you won't have to run back and forth. It'll be rolled out to everyone in the next week or so, but it won't hurt to give it to you early."

The smell of coconut curry became nearly overwhelming as the waitress returned with our meals. Ivy wasn't one for conversation over food, which was just as well; I'd never managed to pick up the trick to talking while feeding myself without my food going everywhere but in my mouth. Once she'd finished, Ivy cleared her throat.

"To be clear, PokéTech is still working on various developments that you might find useful, however, only one has been completed."

Plates clinked together before cardboard slid across cotton, and I ran my fingers over a small box, opening it. Inside I found spheres, and I looked up.

"All homing Pokéballs have the same catch rate as their non-homing counterparts," Ivy said. "It'll be up to you to ensure they're homing in on the right Pokémon. If you need more, just head to any Pokémart, as PokéTech will keep Pokémarts supplied. I've impressed upon them that no one—save yourself—is to purchase the homing Pokéballs for the duration of the Challenge. Should you ever be unable to get them, let me know."

"Why?" I said.

"So I can halt all restocking orders," Ivy said. "If you can't buy the Pokéballs you need, no one can. Forgive me, dear, but I need to run."

With that, Ivy swept off to pay, and Nona and I finished our meals.

* * *

<Where to now?> Nona said.

"I'm not sure," I said. "I don't want to do this out in the open, but at the same time I'll need somewhere large enough to hold a group of Pokémon."

<I believe the fields around Postwick are private, as they've been fenced to keep Wooloo flocks in,> Nona said. <I can't see if the forest yonder is fenced off, however, it gives off a sense of disquiet; I'd recommend avoiding it. Seeing as you mentioned that few Trainers are bothered prior to the Challenge beginning, perhaps Route 2 would give us both privacy and space to spread out.>

"I haven't any better ideas," I said, and we set off for Wedgehurst.

There was a lot of chatter about a sale happening at the boutique as we arrived.

"Let's check it out," I said.

<There's a cashier, and a redhead browsing,> Nona said as we stepped inside. <Oh, and an employee restocking.>

<Do they have any hats? I'll probably need one,> I said.

Nona led me through the store, stopping a minute or so later. <It's _beautiful_ ,> she said, her tone reverent.

"Whatever it is, I'm probably not buying it," I said. "Any time you use that tone, whatever it is that's caught your attention is somehow ridiculously expensive."

<This is worth it,> Nona said. <Trust me.>

"What is it, Nona?" I said.

<It's a hat. You wanted a hat; why not this one?>

"Doing some shopping?"

<It's the redhead.>

"Nona seems interested in this hat," I said, reaching out.

The redhead placed the hat into my hands, and I explored it with my fingers. The material was unfamiliar to me, although there was a plaited leather hatband. The shape of the hat was also unfamiliar: the brim had a curl that I'd never experienced in any other hat, while the crown was teardrop shaped, and not quite level. My fingers went up a side, over a ridge, down into a depression, up once more, down into another depression, and then over the ridge once more. Further exploration told me the two depressions were actually one, circling around the inner crown.

"I believe the hat's a popular style from another region," the redhead said.

<Try it on!>

"Nona, why are you so excited? It's just a hat," I said, putting it on. It was a good fit, and just as I finished adjusting it, I felt Nona leap onto a table, then onto my bag, and finally, onto the hat's crown, curling up. "And now it all makes sense. I don't think you can stay up there long term."

"Do you like the hat?" the redhead said, amusement in her voice.

<You do! You love it!>

"It's not a bad hat," I said. "I'm not sure I want to pay for an imported hat, though. What's the price, please?"

"Um..." She seemed to move around me, before spotting the tag. "It's... fifteen thousand Pokédollars."

"Nona, if you think I'm paying fifteen thousand for a _hat_..."

* * *

I exited the boutique with the redhead, fifteen thousand Pokédollars poorer. Nona was curled up in the hat's crown, and I could sense the smugness emanating from her.

"I suppose this is where we part," the redhead said. "Where are you off to?"

"Somewhere along Route 2," I said. "I'll be competing in the Poképhile Championship Challenge, and I figured it'd be best if I released the Pokémon I'd previously captured."

"I see," she said. "I work at the Pokémon Lab; I'm Sonia, the professor's granddaughter. The lab has private grounds, if you'd like to talk to your Pokémon there."

<She's being honest,> Nona said. <Sincere, too.>

I accepted Sonia's offer, and followed her to the lab, where she left me in the grounds. I found a tree to sit under, pulling out my Rotom Phone. A bit of experimentation followed before I understood how to access my assigned box and retrieve Pokémon from it, but soon enough, I had Wartortle's Pokéball in my hands. It hadn't been until I travelled through Hoenn that I'd heard of naming one's Pokémon, though my experience since had taught me not all Pokémon wanted names.

I released Wartortle, taking a deep breath. "I've ended up in the Galar region, Wartortle," I said. "What do you say to helping me become Champion?"

A wave of water crashed down on my head.

"The other option is for me to let the ranch know to release you."

Wartortle returned herself to her Pokéball, and I considered my options before swapping her out for Vulpix. Vulpix huffed when I released him; perhaps he was laughing at my drenched state.

"You have three options, Vulpix: I can return you to the box, I can send you back to my father—" I'd have to figure out where my father was first; I'd not spoken to the asshole in several years "—or you can act as my lookout, as you've done before."

Vulpix pawed the ground twice, followed by pawing the ground thrice.

"You want to go back to my father?" I said. "But you'll be my lookout until that point?"

Vulpix pawed the ground again.

"That's a deal, then," I said. "Thank you."

<He doesn't want your thanks,> Nona said.

<Trust me, I know,> I said. <Vulpix may be registered to me, but as far as he's concerned, my father is his trainer. My gratitude is irrelevant, and so are most orders.>

<What do you mean?>

<When Vulpix was given to me, my father told him he was to keep me safe during my journey to be Champion. That was how Vulpix became my lookout; he guarded me every night so I could sleep, seeing as I lacked a tent. Then came a gym battle; he was the last Pokémon I could use, and he just stood there, ignoring my directions.> I shrugged. <Vulpix listens to me as long as what I say has to do with keeping me safe while attempting to become Champion, and gym battles have nothing to do with that. I thank him because it's the least he deserves, but coming from me, it's irrelevant. I'm not his trainer.>

<I'll glance at people's minds as we pass; hopefully I'll find your father. We don't need Vulpix in our party for longer than necessary.>

<I don't know that he's even in Galar, but go for it,> I said, returning Vulpix to the Pokéball.

Perhaps I'd been overly optimistic about how my Pokémon would feel about another journey, after two years captivity in a box. Farfetch'd bashed me with her leek; Cubone threw her bone at me; Noctowl flew off (and had to be corralled by Nona); Delibird launched a present at me, and she was pissed when it healed me; Aggron attempted to headbutt me; Pachirisu electrocuted me; Stunky sprayed me; Gurdurr whacked me with her I-beam; Vanilluxe brought hail down on me...

<Why are you letting them attack you?> Nona said.

<Hard to think I don't deserve it,> I said. <I did abandon them for two years. Besides, they didn't all attack me.> I cast a look at Diglett and Flabébé, returning Litten to the box before disconnecting my Box Link. I didn't intend to look again until it'd been cleared of the Pokémon who wanted nothing more to do with me. <Those two seem interested in joining us.>

A door banged, followed by footsteps, and then Sonia spoke. "What in Arceus' name happened to you?"

I waved at Sonia. "Let's just say that most of my Pokémon were less than impressed with being asked to help me chase another Championship, and they expressed such without reservation. I respected their wishes, and they'll all be returned to their native habitats."

"You'd better come inside," Sonia said. "You look like a bath would do you good, and I want to get some medicine in you. You've taken quite the beating there, it looks like."

"Thanks," I said, returning my Pokémon to their balls before following Sonia.

* * *

Sonia had started the water when I entered the bathroom, and she pushed me into a chair with damp hands. Her fingers ran along my skin, gently pressing against numerous bruises as I winced.

"You were lucky," she said at last. "My first impression was that it was worse than it looked, but I've not found anything but bruises. I'll have you drink a Full Heal, followed by a long soak in the bathtub, and that should fix you up." Sonia pulled me up, her fingers making short work of the laces on the corset. "I think I'll pour a Full Heal into the water, as well."

My clothes fell to the floor, and Sonia handed me a vial. Once I'd imbibed the contents, she helped me into the tub, and I sank into the water, letting myself go limp.

"Did any of your Pokémon want to come with you?"

"Most didn't," I said, stretching out in the tub. "When I first started the League, my father gave me his Vulpix. Vulpix's decided he'd prefer to rejoin my father, so I'll have a Vulpix for a little while. As both the Alolan Diglett I caught when I broke my ankle, and the Flabébé from Kalos didn't attack me, I figured a more in depth conversation was in order."

"That can wait until after your bath," Sonia said. There was a silence before she spoke again. "Long term, you've got ground/steel, fairy, and psychic types, and only one of them can pass for having come from Galar. How would you feel about adding one of the Galarian starters to your team?"

"How would I even do that?" I said.

"In the next week or so, Leon's returning home," Sonia said. "I'm given to understand he's bringing Grookey, Scorbunny, and Sobble with him—his brother, along with their neighbour, are finally old enough to compete in the Poképhile Championship Challenge. Whichever one they don't pick, I could have a quiet word to Leon about passing 'em to you."

The offer seemed genuine enough, but there was something in her voice...

"What's the catch?" I said.

"I want to have bath sex with you."

"That explains why you didn't leave the room," I said. "Get in here, then."

Within seconds, her clothes were on the floor, and I had a slippery, wet woman pressing up against me. My bath at home was large enough for one person, whereas this bath could've fit another person easily. Sonia's hands roamed over my body, her nails digging in slightly, and I joined in, learning the curves of her body. Our hair floated in the water, sticking to our shoulders when we moved out of the water, only to float free again as we immersed ourselves once more.

"...how do you feel about shower sex?" Sonia said.

"Have tried more than once," I said. "Why?"

"I want to stay under the water where it's warm, but that means I can't fuck you properly."

"Do you have a shower that'll take two people?"

"Not at all... so I guess shower sex is out of the question?"

I thought about it, and then shook my head. "No, I wouldn't think so. Let's get in the shower."

We moved to the shower, where it became apparent that one of us was going to be stuck out of the spray, but I tossed Sonia a saucy grin—or at least what I hoped was a saucy grin—and dropped to my knees, my tongue sliding over her labia. She had dealt with her hair recently; I felt no roughness of hair growing back as I licked, and I flicked my tongue over her clit. Sonia shuddered, her hands tangling in my hair, and I smirked to myself.

This was a familiar position, at least; many of the girls I'd had shower trysts with preferred me on knees, eating them out, and I'd learned more than a few tricks, all of which I proceeded to show off to Sonia. Her legs were trembling within a minute, half-intelligible mutterings mixed with moans as my tongue flew over her clit and probed deep inside.

Her hands tightened in my hair as I sucked on her clit, and I pulled away, grabbing her hips. Then I began to tease her clit with my tongue, tracing one letter after another, spelling out S-O-N-I-A.

"Not that I don't..." Sonia let out a moan, "...like what you're doing, but isn't the alphabet trick a little cliché?"

It was at times like these that I really wished winking at people was something I could do—but it wasn't something I'd ever bothered to learn, so I just hmmed a little, and then I tapped her clit with my tongue, followed immediately by a swipe. A one second pause was followed by two swipes. A pause, then a swipe and three taps. Pause, one tap. Pause, tap, swipe, tap.

"What are you..." Sonia moaned again, juices flowing across my tongue as I let my tongue slither through her folds, "...doing?"

This time I smirked, and repeated the entire series of taps, swipes and pauses.

"Wait, is that—oh fuck, fuck, _fuck_!"

I shoved my tongue between her folds, applying as much suction to her clit as I could, and Sonia convulsed, creaming hard around my tongue. I listened to her breathing, licking slowly, and as it evened out, Sonia spoke again.

"That was just a different take on the alphabet trick," she said, though there wasn't any heat in her voice.

"Guilty as charged. But you said it yourself: it was different. That said, I think I need to go back to the bathtub and soak a little more."

Sonia released my hair, and I stood, trailing kisses over a breast and up her shoulder.

"I'll go find you a robe, and something to wear," she said, sliding the shower door back to exit.

* * *

I returned to the bath, and I would've stayed there all night if not for delicious smells that wafted into the bathroom about an hour later. I felt around for the plug, pulling it free, and began to shiver as the water level dropped, exposing more skin to the cool air. Once the tub was empty, I stood up, one hand braced against the wall, and stepped out onto the mat. I reached out with one hand, traversing the room with small steps.

It being an unfamiliar bathroom, perhaps I should've kept Nona with me. However, I preferred to have privacy in bathrooms, and she abhorred remaining in bathrooms while I washed up. Her refusal matched with my preferences, so I'd taken it at face value, never asking why. I did have the vague impression her reasons were related to the fact the bathroom filled up with steam, though.

My fingers landed on a towel rail, and I yanked them back at once; the rail was heated. I ventured further, aiming a little lower, and found two towels. I dried off, wrapping one towel around myself, the other wrapping my hair up, and I kept on exploring. I found the door, and the robe was hanging from a peg.

I took the robe, opening the door. "Sonia?"

"You need something?" she said, her voice coming from a distance.

"Do I have time to dress?" I followed her voice, wondering where Nona was. Perhaps she was already eating, if Sonia hadn't realised I'd need her to get around unfamiliar places.

"I'm just finishing up the salad to go with the roast chicken, so... no?"

"Do you mind me being there in a robe?" She was closer now, one or two rooms away judging by the way her voice bounced off the walls.

"Do you have a towel on underneath?"

"Of course I do."

"Damn, there's no chance of getting a peek, then."

"You had plenty of chances to look in the bathroom," I said, finding the room. I could hear two Pokémon eating, and Nona sent me a sheepish <oops>, followed by <table directly in front of you; chair just to the right of that>, and I sat down.

"May I ask a weird question about that?"

"I'm listening."

A plate clinked down in front of me. "Maybe it's just your build," Sonia said, "but your body reminded me of a model I follow irregularly. Do you uh... do erotic modelling?"

"Everyone needs a day job," I said. "Erotic modelling just happens to be mine." I made no mention of my night job as Malena—Sonia hadn't appeared to recognise my voice, so it seemed unlikely she had ever been a client. The differentiation between modelling and Malena by day or night job referred less to when I did the work, and more to when the jobs were most profitable. Malena was more in demand at night, and my camera girl charged less for daytime shoots.

"You model under the name Jessica?"

"I run the Patrateon JessicaPhiles, yes."

Sonia dropped into her chair. "I got oral from one of the hottest erotic models on Patrateon?"

"Think of the uproar if that was a pledging perk," I said, giggling.

"Oh, way to make me feel bad for cancelling my pledge."

"Don't feel bad; owing to competing in the Challenge, I'd planned on suspending pledges for the duration." I took a forkful of salad before adding, "I might throw up a free shot or two to keep the fans happy, if I've got the time and some assistance. It just didn't seem right to take people's pledges, while not providing any content."

"You don't have a secret backlog of shots?"

"Honestly, it never occurred to me that I'd ever need one."

Conversation lulled, and we ate in companionable silence. Sonia was an excellent cook; the roast chicken had garlic and herb seasoning on the skin, and the meat was moist and flavourful. The salad was fresh, but nothing special in and of itself, but when I started taking bits of chicken with the salad, the salad went up in my estimation.

"There's more if you want it," Sonia said.

"I don't know when I'll next get a meal that I didn't cook myself, so yes please."

Sonia laughed, and a few minutes later, she refilled my plate.

There was a popping sound, and Sonia poured liquid into a glass. "White wine," she said. "To go with the chicken."

Between the meal and the wine, I was soon feeling relaxed, and more than a little giggly. Sonia was about the same, and following dinner, we stumbled to the couch, collapsing on it.

"Hey, I got a dumb question," Sonia said, her head leaning on my shoulder. "You're blind, right? How'd that happen?"

"I don't really remember, if I'm honest," I said. "I grew up in Kalos until I was ten, and that was when I went to Kanto and started trying to win the league. Being from Kalos, Mega-Evolved Pokémon were old news by my fourth birthday, and I wanted nothing more than to see Dynamaxed Pokémon. For real, you know, not just on a television screen. I had to wait two years, but for my sixth birthday, the family went to Galar for a week. We went to the first gym—I think back then, it was a steel-type gym—and watched a match."

"You're almost twenty-three?" Sonia said.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"With the eight gyms in the Major League changing every year," Sonia said, "it's been some years since steel-type was in the Major League. The last time it was in the Major League as the first gym was seventeen years ago, and it'll never be the first gym ever again, given what happened."

"What happened?"

"It doesn't matter if the gym leader beats you, right?"

"Right," I said. "You use the experience to improve your weaknesses, and you're allowed to challenge again."

"There was a trainer, Beth," Sonia said. "She simply couldn't get past the first gym. She tried different Pokémon, different strategies, anything that might give her the edge she needed to win. At the end of the Challenge—sixty days later—she'd challenged the steel gym fifty-five times, and lost every single challenge. Some people think that after the first few losses, she was losing deliberately, because she was addicted to getting fucked by the Pokémon. In any case... the Challenge ended, and she was never heard from again."

"This Beth... was she tall, and black-haired?"

"That'd be her."

"It was one of her challenges we saw," I said. "Wow..." I shook my head, collecting my thoughts. "The family ended up in the Wild Area on my birthday; that's where my father caught Vulpix, as a matter of fact. I got bored, wandered off from our picnic lunch, and somewhere in my wanderings, I fell into a Max Raid den. What transpired in the den, I can't remember, but it cost me my sight."

Sonia was silent, and paying closer attention to her breathing told me she'd fallen asleep. Which didn't seem all that bad an idea, so I pulled off the towels—leaving the robe on for warmth—and leaned against her shoulder, pulling my legs up, and followed her into dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kassi and Keifer (and their mothers) make cameo appearances in this chapter, courtesy of DMDrewDragon and Chaoslord.
> 
>  _Kassi's Good Times in Galar_ has a Discord where you can find out more about both _Kassi's Good Times in Galar_ AND _We Love and Miss Amber_ ; [feel free to join us](http://discord.gg/ndXDn49).


End file.
